


Selamat Tidur

by kinokon



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Fluff, Gen, Ryou & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kadang, Shiro harus dipaksa untuk tidur.





	Selamat Tidur

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hari kedua : scar
> 
> Takashi Shirogane dan Ryou (nama buatan untuk clone Shiro) adalah bagian dari Voltron : Legendary Defender produksi DreamWorks Animation Television, Worlds Event Productions dan Studio Mir.  
Angelo adalah karakter orisinal milikku.
> 
> (sebetulnya ini semacam bagian akhir dari karya konsumsi pribadi jadi kesannya akan membingungkan)
> 
> ps.  
semacam sangat self-indulgent dan dibuat dalam waktu lama sehingga terbit pada tanggal 3 yang nantinya akan double-post dengan terbitan prompt ketiga)

“_Dad?_”

“Ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi selesai.”

Shiro beranjak dari _bathtub_, mencopot penyumbat bak untuk mengeringkan air dengan wangi sage sebelum membilasnya sekali. Ia segera berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Angelo sudah tidak ada di depan wastafel, jadi ia melangkah ke dapur dan menemukan pemuda itu tengah menemani Ryou makan malam (yang terlalu malam sebetulnya).

“Sudah tidak ada operasi?” Shiro menarik kursi di sebelah saudara kembarnya. “Pemanas airnya masih menyala jika kau mau mandi setelah ini.”

“Tidak untuk hari ini,” dua sendok nasi kari dijejalkan ke mulut. “Tapi besok pukul sepuluh. Setidaknya mereka mengizinkanku istirahat sebentar setelah sebulan ini badanku nyaris ambrol karena tidur di ruang istirahat.”

“Kau sudah bekerja keras,” Ryou hanya mendengus ketika Shiro menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. “Garam mandinya masih ada sedikit jika kau ingin pakai.”

“Tidak, tidak, aku akan mandi kilat. Mataku bahkan hanya bertahan untuk kari ini.”

Ryou menuntaskan makan malamnya lalu menepuk bahu Shiro sebelum meletakkan piringnya ke tempat cucian. Pria itu masih sempat menunduk untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Angelo yang sudah setengah tidur dan mengucapkan selamat malam tanpa suara pada saudaranya.

“Ann,” panggilan Shiro hanya dijawab gumaman pelan. “Ujuju, kemari anak ayah.”

Shiro mengangkat tubuh Angelo dari kursi makan seperti menggendong koala. Lampu dapur dimatikan sebelum mereka beranjak ke kamar tidur utama. Pintu kamar didorong pelan dengan punggung, Shiro segera meredupkan lampu ketika Angelo mulai menggerung di gendongannya. Pemuda itu dibaringkan di kasur, diselimuti hingga sebatas dada. Sementara Shiro duduk di tepi ranjang, mematikan lengan prostetiknya sebelum dilepas untuk diisi daya.

Ia menyibak kemul, mendekatkan diri dan berbaring di sebelah putranya yang sudah lebih dulu menjajaki alam mimpi. Angelo beringsut menduselnya, seperti refleks setelah bertahun-tahun tidur bersama. Lucu sekali, tidak ada pemuda tujuh belas tahun yang masih mau tidur berdusel-dusel dengan orang tuanya.

Shiro belum mengantuk meski ia sudah berendam dengan air hangat bercampur sage. Jadi ia hanya mengelus-elus punggung Angelo sambil menunggu kantuk. Ia menghela napas mengingat tidak punya cukup tangan untuk merapatkan si kecil ini dalam dekapannya.

Angelo sesungguhnya bukan anak penakut. Bahkan salah satu alasan kenapa ia memilihnya dari banyak anak manis di panti asuhan adalah karena Angelo pemberani. Si kecil ini yang satu-satunya memperkenalkan diri (walau cadel, katanya “Namaku Annelo, Pak”) padanya dan mantan suaminya ketika anak-anak kecil lain bersembunyi di balik kaki para pengasuh.

Si kecil ini bahkan yang menyemangati mereka berdua ketika urusan adopsi menjadi lebih sulit karena mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Selain alasan pekerjaan yang beresiko menelantarkan anak (Shiro adalah koreografer seni bela diri yang sedang naik daun sementara mantan suaminya bekerja di perusahaan pembuatan perangkat lunak terkemuka) dan psikologis (kemungkinan untuk terjadi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga lebih besar dan semacamnya). Oh, bahkan bekas luka di pelipisnya juga ada karena membela Shiro.

Katanya kakak kelas Angelo mengejeknya aneh karena punya sebelah tangan seperti robot. Si kecil ini tidak terima dan terlibat perkelahian hingga pelipisnya terluka karena terbentur pinggiran meja. Shiro tidak bisa mengingat kejadian itu tanpa mengingat reaksi pertama saat Angelo melihatnya melepas lengan prostetiknya.

Awalnya Shiro mengira itu reaksi lumrah dari seorang anak kecil (Angelo masih berumur enam tahun ketika kecelakaan di lokasi syuting terjadi) karena bekas luka di lengannya yang putus bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan. Namun Angelo justru minta maaf karena tidak bersamanya saat itu. Katanya, jika Angelo tidak dihukum Papa karena tidak tidur siang, maka ayahnya tidak akan sakit seperti ini. Dan itulah awal mula Angelo selalu tidur bersamanya. Ann tidak mau ada hal buruk terjadi pada ayah lagi ketika tidur oleh karena itu ia harus tidur bersama ayahnya agar jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk maka Angelo yang akan mengurusnya.

Bukan hal yang mudah untuk menangani trauma paska kecelakaan dan anak kecil yang ketakutan untuk alasan yang sama. Ada malam-malam dimana Shiro akan terbangun karena mimpi buruk dan Angelo juga ikut terbangun lalu menangis keras-keras. Rasanya menyakitnya, namun untungnya mereka berdua bisa melewatinya. Meski Shiro tidak begitu yakin Angelo sudah baik-baik saja seperti dirinya saat ini.

Ada malam dimana ia tidak bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk hingga guncangan Angelo (atau Ryou jika Angelo berada di rumah mantan suaminya) membangunkannya. Setelahnya Angelo akan membungkus kepala Shiro dengan kedua lengan kecilnya, menjaga lekat-lekat di dada agar bisa kembali tidur lagi. Atau juga malam dimana matanya sulit dipejamkan, sehingga ia akan menunggu kantuk datang sambil menjaga agar si kecil tidak ikut terjaga.

“_Dad? _Belum tidur?”

“Sebentar lagi,” Shiro mengelus pipi Angelo dengan ibu jarinya. “Tidurlah lagi, besok kau harus sekolah, kan?”

“_Dad _besok kan harus ke tempat latihan,” Angelo mengomel dengan mata yang nyaris tidak bisa dibuka. “Tidur juga lah.”

Pemuda itu beringsut dari posisinya yang semula bergelung di bawah dagu Shiro. Tangan kirinya diselipkan di bawah kepala Shiro (meski nanti akhirnya akan melorot ke celah leher dan membuatnya tidak kesemutan) kakinya separuh menumpangi pinggang pria itu. Shiro toh tidak keberatan ganti mendusel Angelo.

“Selamat tidur, _Dad._ Mimpi indah.”

“Selamat malam juga, sayang. Mimpi yang lebih indah.”

02.51

03.10.19


End file.
